


(ClaCel) tu es mon soleil, tout comme je suis ta lune

by LummyZzz



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I guess this counts as puppy love?, I wrote this while being totured by sleep deprived, M/M, The timeline is mostly my headcanon, do not take this seriously
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LummyZzz/pseuds/LummyZzz
Summary: ở một thế giới mà Celestia kí khế ước với người thằng bé yêu quý nhất, bị tác động thời gian của những năm ở lại trong tháp làm cho bất tỉnh và Clamor đang tuyệt vọng dần.Đùa đấy mình còn chẳng biết mình viết cái gì : D
Relationships: Clamor/Celestia (Elsword), Clamor/Noah (Elsword)
Kudos: 1





	(ClaCel) tu es mon soleil, tout comme je suis ta lune

**Author's Note:**

> Đừng ai hỏi tựa nghĩa là gì, gg dịch nhả ra cho mình đó. 
> 
> "I am your sun, just as you are my moon."

Nhiều lúc Clamor bị ánh mắt của một đứa trẻ như Celestia chọc cho luống cuống tay chân, nhưng mà chủ nhân của cặp mắt đó lại chẳng biết gì cả. 

Ánh mắt Celestia dùng để nhìn anh ngoại trừ sùng bái cùng yêu thương còn có một loại ái mộ mãnh liệt. Cứ mỗi lần nhìn vào anh sẽ thấy máu trong người mình nóng lên. Nếu không phải là hiện tại anh chỉ là một dạng tinh linh thì có lẽ Clamor đã không nhịn được đỏ mặt nhiều lần rồi.

Đến bây giờ anh vẫn nhớ kĩ lần đầu bọn họ quay ngược thời gian, anh đã ngủ một giấc dài, rồi khi mở mắt thì thằng bé lại cư xử khác hẳn. Noah chỉ mới trải qua vài ngày với anh sẽ không gọi anh là “hyung" dễ dàng như vậy, cũng không thường xuyên cười rộ hay chủ động bắt chuyện với anh. Lại còn biết dùng những loại pháp thuật mà anh kì thực chẳng biết từ đâu ra. 

Nói như thế thì cũng có chút không đúng, anh nhận ra là mấy phép thuật đó kì thực đều dựng trên lý thuyết anh từng ghi chú lại. Nhưng thằng bé học ở đâu mới được...

Đã thế thằng bé còn sử dụng vô cùng thành thục, mặc dù có nhiều chỗ vẫn cần phải chỉnh lại, nhưng suy cho cùng như thế cũng là đủ để tạm thời phòng thân nên anh không lên tiếng phản đối. Noah hỏi về vấn đề nào thì anh sẽ trả lời bằng tất cả khả năng, rồi đến khi hai người họ cùng nhau vượt qua đền thờ sau bên trong Elrianode và thằng bé nhắc đến chuyện muốn kí khế ước với anh như quý ngài Ventus kia đã làm, anh cũng không nghĩ gì nhiều mà gật đầu đồng ý. 

Đợi bọn họ kí khế ước xong thì chuyện lớn liền nối kéo nhau lao tới. 

Cái ngày mà anh cùng Noah, lúc đó là Stellar Caster, ký khế ước cho đến khi anh có được cái thực thể tinh linh hiện tại vốn rất bình yên ổn định, thế mà đợi đến khi bọn họ rời đền thờ để mà quay lại Elrianode thì Noah liền đổ gục xuống, cả người phát sốt, rồi ma pháp trong người thằng bé cứ chạy loạn lên. Nếu không phải vì Darkmoon và Rosso bảo sẽ tự tay lo cho Noah thì anh sợ là cái cơ thể chưa ổn định của anh đã vì cố sức mang thằng bé về lại Elrianode mà vỡ tan sau mấy phút tạo thành.

Noah cứ như thế bất tỉnh suốt mấy ngày trời, chẳng ai có thể xác định được lý do, ma pháp hồi phục của Darkmoon cũng không sử dụng được. Thế là một nhóm tư tế cùng Masters chỉ biết ngồi một bên nhìn tình trạng của thằng nhóc 15 tuổi xấu dần đi, một hôm nọ Ventus còn bất đắc dĩ nhắc nhở anh là nếu vật chủ gặp tình huống xấu nhất thì bên kia khế ước cũng không an toàn nỗi, dặn anh chăm sóc bản thân. Nhưng Clamor biết rõ Ventus đang muốn ám chỉ cái gì. 

Nếu Noah cứ như thế này, mãi không tỉnh dậy thì anh phải làm gì đây? 

Anh không có câu trả lời cho vấn đề này, căn bản thì anh vẫn chưa nghĩ rằng chuyện gì xấu sẽ xảy ra với Noah. Ít nhất thì không có sớm như vậy. 

Cũng may là anh không quá rảnh rỗi để mà ngồi nghĩ nhiều, lúc trước chỉ là một vũ khí biết nói mà thôi, bây giờ có thêm tay thêm chân thì anh tất nhiên không thể ngồi yên được. Anh nói với Denif là bản thân muốn mượn thư viện của Elrianode để tìm hiểu về tình trạng của Noah, đồng thời chăm sóc cho thằng bé. Bên Rosso liền phải phiền họ thường xuyên vào đền thờ tìm hiểu một chút, càng có nhiều đầu mối thì việc chữa trị cho Noah càng nhanh hơn. 

Nói thật thì anh muốn đi cùng Rosso và Darkmoon vào trong đền hoặc quay về cái điện bỏ hoang anh và Noah đã đi từ bên trong ra hơn là việc ngồi yên một chỗ đọc vài trăm cuốn sách vô ích. Nhưng anh không thể để Noah một mình, nếu mà thằng bé đột nhiên tỉnh dậy mà không có ai bên cạnh thì ai biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra chứ. 

Anh tiễn Rosso cùng Darkmoon vào trong thánh địa sâu trong rừng lần nữa, chỉ biết thở dài rồi quay về thư viện. 

Clamor đã ở bên Celestia một thời gian dài rồi, chưa kể bọn họ còn trải qua quá nhiều chuyện, hiện tại thì điều tệ thứ hai trên danh sách của anh là việc phải rời khỏi thằng bé. 

Điều tệ nhất đương nhiên là khi thằng bé chẳng bao giờ tỉnh dậy nữa. 

\---

Cơ thể Noah đang phát triển với tốc độ bất thường.

Hiện tại cũng đã tròn nửa tháng từ khi thằng bé bất tỉnh, Rosso cùng Ventus vẫn chưa tìm thấy một chút manh mối nào dẫn đến tình trạng hiện tại mà cơn sốt của thằng bé dù đã hạ xuống từ lâu nhưng bây giờ lại cao đến chóng mặt, rồi đột nhiên cơ thể của cậu nhóc mười lăm tuổi lại đột nhiên thay đổi qua đêm. Thằng bé cao lên, nặng hơn, đến cả tóc cũng bắt đầu dài ra, mà xương cốt đột nhiên tăng trưởng thế này thì sẽ cực kì đau đớn, cũng vì phát triển qua thời gian ngắn mà không thể nào mạnh khỏe như người thường được. Clamor ngồi bên cạnh chăm sóc cả đêm đã lo tới mức nghẹt thở, cũng may hiện tại anh là tinh linh nên chẳng biết mệt mỏi, cứ như thế ở bên cạnh lau sạch mồ hôi cùng đắp khăn cho thằng bé tới khi trời sáng. 

Nếu quá trình này còn kéo dài, chỉ sợ Noah sẽ không chịu nỗi mà chết đi trước khi kịp mở mắt ra. 

Mấy người tư tế cùng Master cũng chẳng thể giải thích nỗi tình trạng hiện tại, đành phải giao vào tay của Darkmoon cùng Denif để giảm bớt chút đau đớn. Anh có thể điều chế vài loại thuốc để làm chậm lại quá trình phát triển, nhưng thời đại hiện tại khó mà tìm được những loại nguyên liệu cần thiết, nếu dùng loại thực vật nào đó không rõ mà bù đắp vào có khi còn có tác dụng phụ. Lại một lần nữa anh chỉ có thể ngồi một bên nhìn thằng bé gặp nạn. 

Rốt cuộc thì hai người họ kí khế ước làm gì cơ chứ. 

Noah vẫn luôn để ý và chăm sóc anh, không những thế thằng bé còn luôn miệng muốn mang cơ thể anh về để giúp anh trở lại thành một elf bình thường như xưa, còn anh thì chẳng thể làm gì cả. Lúc trước thì không có cơ thể để mà chăm sóc thằng bé, lúc này có cơ thể thì chẳng thể dùng chút kiến thức nào để mà chữa trị cho Celestia. Mà lúc này anh cũng nắm chắc được bảy phần nguyên do của việc thằng bé đột nhiên gặp chuyện, suy đi tính lại đều là vì kí khế ước với anh cả. 

Đêm thứ hai anh ngồi bên cạnh giường Noah, ngoài việc chăm sóc cũng chỉ biết nắm chặt tay thằng bé. 

Đợi đến khi Celestia tỉnh dậy, liệu có hối hận về việc kí khế ước với anh hay không đây? 

Kì thực thì anh vốn chỉ là một cái vũ khí không rõ nguồn gốc, chuyện anh là một Elf của tòa tháp mấy ngàn năm trước cũng khá khó tin, nếu thực sự Clamor là một kẻ xấu xa nào đấy muốn làm hại Noah cũng có căn cứ. Vậy nên khi thằng bé tỉnh dậy mà muốn chấm dứt cái khế ước mới chỉ hai tuần này anh cũng sẽ không phản đối. 

Chỉ cần Noah tỉnh dậy là được. 

Anh lau sạch mồ hôi trên mặt thằng bé, tay đan xen vào cái bàn tay đang run rẩy của Noah mà cầu nguyện, lần đầu tiên trong đời anh thực lòng mong muốn vị nữ thần ở trên cao kia có lòng từ bi. Anh cầu cho Noah bình an, cầu cho cuộc sống thằng bé an ổn, cầu cho anh có thể làm gì đó để giúp đỡ đứa em nhỏ của anh bây giờ và mãi về sau, cầu cho bọn họ có thể mãi ở bên nhau, không thể tách rời. 

“Anh cầu nguyện cho em, cho bản thân mình, và cho chúng ta.” 

Vì anh không thể tiếp tục nếu thiếu em, và anh hi vọng em cũng vậy. 

Bình minh khởi sắc và anh cúi đầu hôn lên trán của Noah, một nụ hôn nhanh, nhưng lại mang cả trái tim linh hồn anh trong nó. 

Anh sẽ đi cùng em tới cuối con đường này, cho dù em có không bao giờ tỉnh dậy nữa, cho dù em có mệt mỏi và muốn dừng lại, cho dù em có chán ghét anh và muốn chấm dứt đoạn tình cảm còn trẻ của hai ta, anh sẽ vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh soi sáng con đường cho em. 

Kể cả cái chết cũng không thể chia lìa đôi ta.

\---

Cái trưa sau ngày anh cầu nguyện, Celestia cuối cùng cũng tỉnh dậy. 

Cơ thể thằng bé đang lớn quá tuổi, mái tóc dài ngang hông rối bù vì chẳng được chăm sóc và sắc mặt xanh rờn sau hai tuần ngủ li bì. Nhưng ít nhất thằng bé cũng đã tỉnh lại, đó mới là điều quan trọng nhất với anh bây giờ. 

Clamor là người đầu tiên phát hiện thằng bé đã tỉnh lại, tất nhiên rồi, khi anh vội trở về từ thư viện với cái cớ là bản thân cứ bồn chồn không ngồi yên nỗi cả sáng. Có thứ gì đó vô hình cứ luôn hối thúc anh từ lúc mặt trời lên, nó khó chịu lắm, nhưng nó giống như hi vọng hơn là cảm giác tệ hại lúc thằng bé ngã gục trước cửa ra của đền thờ. 

Anh về phòng của hai người bọn họ, hàng tấn lo lắng cùng căng thẳng nhét đầy trong cổ họng vì hình ảnh một đứa nhỏ ngồi thẳng trên giường mà bay biến đi đâu sạch. 

“Hyung!” - Celestia nghe thấy tiếng động mà quay phắt đầu về cửa, vừa nhìn thấy anh đã cười nhe răng trông ngốc nghếch hết sức, thế mà anh lại cảm thấy cực kỳ đáng yêu. Liền phải nhanh chóng chạy tới kế giường mà ôm lấy thằng nhỏ. 

Vầng trăng của anh cuối cùng cũng dậy rồi. 

…

“Hyung, em ổn rồi mà. Không cần phải nằm một chỗ suốt ngày nữa đâu.”

Việc đầu tiên Celestia cứng đầu không nghe là chuyện thằng bé cần ở yên trên giường nghỉ ngơi.

Lúc đầu anh còn dễ dãi cho thằng bé đi dạo lòng vòng để hít thở không khí trong lành sau khi bất tỉnh suốt nửa tháng trời, còn phải làm quen với chuyện bước đi bằng số gân cốt chẳng mấy chắc chắn vừa phát triển trong mấy ngày qua. Cơ mà ai lại ngờ được thằng bé sẽ lại cãi nhau với Rosso, chỉ thiếu chút nữa là hai người đã lao vào nhau cắn xé dù Celestia chẳng thể bước thẳng lưng. 

Sau lần đó thì thằng bé bị anh phạt phải nằm yên trên giường cả một ngày trời, vốn anh còn tính để Celestia yên tĩnh một chỗ, không ngờ đêm vào giục thằng bé đi ngủ lại bị một màn ăn vạ làm cho mềm lòng.

Anh hứa sẽ mang thằng bé đi vài vòng quanh Elrianode, nhìn những chỗ trước đó chưa kịp thấy, và xem những thứ sớm cũng nên biết. Suy cho cùng thì việc đi lại thường xuyên sẽ tốt cho thằng bé hơn là nằm dài suốt ngày. Anh xoa đầu thằng bé rồi dỗ nó đi ngủ, sau đó chẳng đi đâu mà ngồi ngay bên cạnh nắm chặt tay Celestia. Thằng bé không nói gì, chỉ nhích lại gần anh từng chút. 

Đêm về, xung quanh anh chỉ còn tiếng thở ổn định của Celestia, thằng bé rúc vào cạnh anh, vẫn còn đang mơ màng thì thầm mấy lời an ủi. Anh gập lại cuốn sách trong lòng, kiềm không được luồn tay vào trong tóc thằng bé. Từ khi Celestia bất tỉnh thì đêm nào anh cũng thấy bất an, đến bây giờ cho dù thằng bé lành lặng vui vẻ vẫn không thể ngồi yên được, chỉ mong bản thân lúc nào cũng có thể đứng lene làm những chuyện có ích. 

Nhưng đêm này nắm lấy tay Celestia, anh thấy an tâm lạ thường. 

Clamor ngồi như thế một lúc, rồi anh nằm xuống ôm lấy Celestia, và để nhịp thở của thằng bé ru mình ngủ. 

\---

Đợi đến khi Celestia đi đứng đàng hoàng được thì cũng là chuyện một tuần sau. 

Từ cơ thể của một đứa trẻ mười lăm tuổi lại hóa thành thanh niên mười tám, thằng bé khá cao, mái tóc rối bù hôm tỉnh dậy đã nhờ Ventus mà sửa soạn lại thành một đầu giống hệt của anh. 

Vốn anh còn rất lo lắng về chuyện hai người họ tiếp tục đi đến một thế giới bên kia khi mà Celestia vừa vượt qua chuyện như vậy, dù gì thì một cơ thể phát triển qua đêm cũng không thể so với thời gian dài bồi dưỡng được, thuốc cùng phép trị liệu chỉ chữa được ngọn chứ chẳng tuốt nỗi gốc. Nhưng mà nhìn thằng bé vui vẻ thử một loạt đồ mới rồi vung vẩy cái khuyên tai đôi liên hồi rồi bắt anh bấm khuyên cho thằng bé thì anh chẳng thể nói gì nỗi. 

Có thể là anh chiều Celestia hơi quá thật. 

Cũng không hẳn là anh không thích chăm sóc cho thằng bé, chỉ là sau này nếu thằng bé không tự lo cho bản thân được thì biết phải làm gì đây? Thế là một hôm anh nhắc đến, đáp lại chỉ có nụ cười mà Celestia thường dành cho anh, cùng với một câu thì thầm nhỏ. 

“Tất nhiên là để Hyung lo cho em rồi~ Bây giờ như thế nào, thì mãi về sau cũng như thế đó!”

Anh bật cười, rồi choàng cái áo khoác lớn qua vai thằng bé, khóa chặt các móc khóa rồi nắm lấy bàn tay chờ sẵn của Celestia. 

Từ giờ, cho tới mãi về sau. 

_ Vầng trăng của tôi. _

_ Mặt trời của em.  _


End file.
